Do You Understand Me When I Say, I Love You?
by A Certain Author
Summary: Ever since she was little, Lisanna always had feelings for her older sister, Mirajane. Now, it's been two months since the Edolas incident and Lisanna finally has the courage to confess her love. But, Lisanna's scared for the outcome. Oneshot,Yuri,Lemons


**Author's Note: Hey peeps, GottaluvKatanas is back again with another Fairy Tail FanFic! This time, it's gonna be a LisannaxMirajane FanFiction. As you guys know, BOTH Lisanna and Mira are girls. They are also sisters. I don't know _why_ I came up with the couple, it's just one that was bugging me in my mind, dieing to get out. So that's exactly what I did! This will be a Oneshot, Yuri, and Lemons, just like my first one _Confession_ (If you hadn't read it, please do it NOW! XD) Have fun, and make sure you review my story afterward!~ (Criticism is much appreciated like usual!~) By the way, this takes place like, a few months after the Edolas arc. This will be in Lisanna's point of view.  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: I do not own Lisanna, Mirajane, or Fairy Tail. If I did, then it wouldn't be famous. In fact, it would've been horrible.**

* * *

><p>I paced across my room, running my fingers through my short, silver hair, frustrated. I had two options; one, I could tell Mira-nee how I feel about her, or two, keep my feelings inside and never tell her, <em>ever<em>. Both were pretty risky, since Mira-nee was unpredictable. I flopped on my bed, spread-eagle. I groaned into my pillow, stifling the noise. I turned my head to the side, so it was easier to breathe. "Dammit, why is it so hard to tell Mira-nee that I loved her?" Yup, that's right, I, Lisanna Strauss, younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman Strauss, is in love with her own sister, Mirajane. But not in the 'family' way, but in a 'romantic' way. I sighed, wondering how my feelings started to develop for Mira-nee.

* * *

><p>As long as I can remember, I never really had any parents, since they died when I was very young. So, in place of my real parents, Elf-niichan and Mira-nee took care of me, while taking care of themselves. I admired Mira-nee for that, and eventually, it began to grow into something bigger, even though I didn't understand <em>that<em> type of love yet. Soon, we found Fairy Tail and joined the guild. Although Mira-nee had a rash personality outside, I knew that inside that she cared very much for her family and Fairy Tail, even though she hates to admit it. Then, when Elf-niichan started to go out of control and couldn't control his Take Over and attacked me, I saw for the first time, Mira-nee crying. It broke my heart, knowing that _I _was the one causing her pain, that _I_ was the one that will soon cause pain in Fairy Tail, and that _I_ will not hurt not only Mira-nee and Elf-niichan, but that _I_ will scar them with the loss of another loved one. I wanted to tell Mira-nee that I loved her that time and that everything was going to be alright, but I was sucked into the Anima, not getting a single chance to say _I love you_ to the both of them ever again.

Waking up in Edolas was like waking up in a twisted version of the world we know, which is pretty much what it was. A twisted world. Walking into the Edolas Fairy Tail guild was like walking into a place you know, but not knowing it fully, kinda like déjà vu. Seeing on how surprised and happy everyone was when I walked in, I knew that their Lisanna might have died, just like how everyone in my Fairy Tail thought I was dead. Knowing that, I saw that my only true option was to pretend to be their Lisanna. So, I pretended to be happy with them for _two whole years_, each passing day, I missed Fairy Tail more and more, especially Mira-nee. Then, when Natsu and gang showed up, saved me and brought me back to Earth Land, I started to wonder if I truly loved Mira-nee and not confusing _love_ with _admiration_. Just thinking about it made me mentally and emotionally sick as I began developing mixed feelings for Natsu.

Then, after celebrating my return with Fairy Tail and falling asleep in Mira-nee's arms, I realized, that I really did love her, and those mixed feelings I felt for Natsu were just feelings of regret, and sorrow since I forced him to cope with the sadness of losing a friend, when he was already suffering from Igneel's disappearance. But, when I saw Natsu with Lucy, I figured that they loved each other and seeing Lucy being there to support Natsu in every way possible made me happy, even if I did have feelings for Natsu when I was little. Either way, I felt no jealousy for them.

All that mattered was that I love Mira-nee, and I was in her arms again.

* * *

><p>"Lisanna...? Wake up..." I heard a gentle voice and felt gentle shaking. I opened me eyes slightly, just enough to see who was waking me up; Mira-nee. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, yawning while I did so. I heard her giggle and I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to her warmth. I blushed a small hue of pink. <em>She smells like roses...<em>

I broke away from the hug and looked into Mira-nee's confused expression. _Here goes nothing..._ I drew in a sharp breath and began my confession.

"Mira-nee, I love you." I looked down with my eyes close, feeling my cheeks burn a dark red. I opened one eye to see how she took it. My heart dropped when I saw it. It was blank, her eyes slightly wide. _I knew it..._

"I love you too, Lisanna..." She said quietly and she pulled me in a tight embrace. She released me and stood up. "I have to do a photo shoot today, so I might be home late. There are leftovers in the kitchen if you get hungry, alright?" I nodded, as I blankly stared at the ground. I heard her close my room door and I continued to stare at the ground for who knows how long. I guess this is what people call heartbreak.

"Mira-nee... Did you understand me when I said '_I love you_'?" I asked the ground, as if it was her. I felt tears well up in my eyes, so I buried my face in my hands, sobbing quietly.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I told my confession to Mira-nee. It's been a week since I stepped a foot outside my room. It's been a week since I last ate a full meal, besides leftovers. I turned my head to the side and looked at my reflection on a nearby mirror. My eyes were bloodshot from crying, my hair was messy from rolling in bed, and I got thinner. In other words, I was filthy. I sighed and buried my face in my tear stained pillow, feeling tears threatening to come out. I closed my eyes and forced the tears back in. I heard a knock on my door, making me jump out of my skin.<p>

"Lisanna...?" Mira-nee's voice called out. I heard my door open and felt her weight press down on my mattress. She began to stroke my hair, just the way she did when I had trouble sleeping at night. "Please tell me what's wrong..." _Ha! Your supposed to know the answer to that, Mirajane Strauss!_

"Go away..." I answered quietly, turning my head away from her hand.

"Please Lisanna..."

"I said go away!" I yelled harshly at her. Her hand hovered over my head for a moment before withdrawing. I felt her stand up and close the door, exiting the door, probably offended by me. I sighed. _I didn't mean to hurt you Mira-nee..._

I felt the sheets lift and a figure crawled in beside me. I felt it wrap its arms around my waist and it was pulling me closer towards it, so I could feel it's warmth. It's perfume reminded me of roses. _Mira-nee...?_

"Is the reason you locked yourself up in your room involve me?" She asked quietly, as she tightened her grip around me. I nodded slowly.

"Is it because you think I don't love you in _that_ way?" I swallowed hard and nodded slowly once again. Her embrace tightened once more, like she was desperate for me to tell her the truth, the _whole_ truth.

"Do you want to know something, Lisanna?" I felt her hand curl its fingers around mine. It sent tingles down my body as she brushed hair away from my ear and leaned closer to me, strands of her silver hair landing on me, tickling my face. I nodded, signaling her to continue. I shivered as she brushed her lips against my ear as she spoke. "I love you... in _that_ way. I've always had, ever since you were sucked into the Anima. When I say '_I love you'_, I truly mean it in _that_ way. I guess you didn't take it seriously, because I didn't seem like I was taking it seriously, no?" I felt her smile as she gently nibbled on my ear. I blushed a deep hue of red.

"I, uh... That's not really the-" She placed her finger on my lips, silencing me. Her finger then trailed down, until it reach the bottom of my shirt. It crawled underneath my shirt and it trailed up, across my flat stomach, until it was underneath one of my breasts. I shivered with excitement and anxiety.

"It's alright Lisanna... This is going to be _our_ little secret..." She whispered huskily, placing light, feathery kisses until she reached my lips, which she pried open with her tongue. I wrapped my tongue around hers and began sucking on it lightly, as she slowly massaged my breast. I whimpered softly into the kiss, as she began to pinch my nipple between her fingers. She broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva dropping from her lips as it landed on my shirt. She swiftly removed my clothes and her own, grace following her every move. The moonlight entered through the slight cracks of the window, making Mira-nee shine an eerie, yet beautiful aura, as if she was a goddess, which was what she was. A goddess. I sighed contently as I traced her figure with the tip of my finger, tickling her while I did so.

"Your very beautiful, Mira-nee..." I murmured, barely audible. I leaned over and began to suck on a soft spot on her neck, earning myself a content purr from her.

"Really...? I think your more beautiful than me..." She caressed every inch of me, especially my breasts. I moaned as I engaged a kissing session with Mirajane. She pushed me down, so she was on top of me, unfortunately breaking the kiss while she did so. She stroked my cheek and placed her forehead against mine. "I'll give you an experience you'll never forget... Lisanna..." She smiled a gentle, yet mischievous smile as she sat up on her knees and entangled our legs in a way so that our crotches were almost touching. I whimpered with pleasure as she rubbed her crotch against mine, giving the both of us immense pleasure.

She started going slowly at first, to tease, but she eventually started to go faster. I felt beads of sweat form on my body as the air around us grew more humid. She placed her hands on my hips, forcing us to grind harder. I gave out a low moan as my orgasm came, my body shaking. Shortly after, Mira also came, as she gave out a moan that was like music to my ears. She slowly untangled our legs and laid down beside me, stroking my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I sighed contently as I rested my head above her chest, as I felt her place her hand on my head, purring in agreement.

"LISANNA! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOUUUU!~" A loud voice said, as Elf-niichan kicked down the door, exposing the both of us -naked- to him.

"Elf-niichan!" I yelled at him, harshly. He pointed at the both of us, shaking uncontrollably, as his eyes glazed over and collapsed, a trickle of blood flowing out of his nose. I sighed and looked at Mira-nee, who was laughing uncontrollably. I laughed as well.

After our laughter had subsided and I dragged Elf-niichan back to his room, we resumed cuddling with other, content in each others arms, as sleep came over us slowly.

And I knew, that Mira-nee _did_ understand me when I said '_I love you_'.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeeelllll? Funny right? Lawl, I was actually gonna stop the story when Lisanna and Mirajane started snuggling :3 It's like I completely forgotten that Elfman lived with them XD (Which I did by the way ._.''). Anyways, please review and check out my other stories in the future!<strong>

**Signing off, GottaluvKatanas.**


End file.
